


Core Balance

by ChatRouge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hung Draco Malfoy, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Porn With Plot, Roommates, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatRouge/pseuds/ChatRouge
Summary: Draco is an angst ridden teen who suffers from an unstable core after the final Hogwarts battle. Unstable magical cores are fine for young witches and wizards, in fact, it's completely normal, but for an adult, with much more magic than a child, it can be deadly.Desperate to stop his own, leaking magical energy from killing him, Draco begins to do something he had sworn he'd never do; exercising.Turns out, physical activity causes strain within the body which is in turn healed by a wizards access magic, which gives Draco a way of siphoning of his leaking magic and stopping it from reaching dangerous levels. It also has some very nice side effects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omfg my dumbass went and deleted this when I went to add a new chapter. I saw I had 2 versions and went to delete the extra one but erased this one instead! I'm an idiot... or maybe I shouldn't be publishing things at 4am? Either way, here's the same (new) fic with the EXTRA chapter I just wrote.
> 
> Thanks to all who commented and left kudos on the old one, sigh... really wish I had a time machine right now...

Draco was angry. He felt he had a lot to be angry about really. Ever since the Dark Lord fell, even before that when he’d stupidly taken the mad man’s mark.

It was the summer before his eighth year at Hogwarts; another thing to be angry about, having to retake his final year. His father spending the foreseeable future in the company of dementors and his mother secluding herself away in the manor. He was the man of the house now, and he should have been happy, happy to be in charge, to be Lord Malfoy, except he didn’t, he just felt angry, angry at the cards life dealt him, and alone in his aristocratic manor with dozens of rooms and only house elves for company. Except he never saw them, so they weren’t much company at all, and he really wouldn’t have wanted to interact with the servant race anyway so he decided it was probably for the best that he didn’t. It didn’t stop him from being angry about it though.

He really needed to get a handle on his emotions. The other day he’d been reading in the library and he froze his robe to the back of his chair and had to spell them apart. This afternoon he’d put a spoon in a bowl of soup and it had frozen solid. He’d yelled at a house elf about that and had them bring him another one.

The first time he started freezing things he figured, rightly so, that it was his anger at his situation that was causing bouts of accidental magic. To counter that he spent several hours a day blasting away at targets in his mansions dueling range. But even that wasn’t enough to stop the random magic that sprung up around him. And after he’d exhausted himself and went to use an aguamenti too fill his glass, a blast of ice shot from his wand, shattering the glass and freezing the table and floor beyond.

He’d spent a couple sleepless nights in the library after that, trying desperately to figure out why his magic was acting up, and while he’d found a few answers, they were more for children with underdeveloped, wild magical cores. To his surprise and annoyance, after running a few tests on himself he found his core was in a state of wild instability similar to that of a child. Which would mean he really needed to stop throwing spells around unless he wanted to seriously hurt himself and his magic.

There’s a reason children aren’t permitted to cast magic until they turn eleven. Their cores are unstable until then and forcing them to use magic can cause them to collapse in on themselves, explode outward or all sorts of other nasty and unpleasant things. Lucky for children, they don’t possess enough magic for it to bleed from their core on a normal basis like some witches and wizards of above average strength (a group which Draco could confidently call himself a member of) and the small bursts of accidental magic came infrequently enough to not be a problem.

He, on the other hand, was an adult, with a sizable magical core, which meant releasing some of his magic from it was necessary to his continued health, but with his core as unstable as the average five year old, continued magical use could result in his core further destabilizing. Worse still was the only solution he'd been able to find.

*****************

Gasping for breath, Draco leaned on his knees, sweat clinging to the muggle shirt and shorts he'd acquired from some sports shop in town. As if associating with muggles and wearing their clothes was bad enough, the only way he's discovered to burn through his excess magic without exploding was, perhaps, the most muggle thing in the world. Exercise, bloody exercise! Malfoy's didn't exercise! If he had to put up with this for one more day he would, he would.

He'd keep running because it was this or die, or even worse, lose is magic and he'd be damned if a little muggle activity bested him.

That night, after checking his core he was pleased to see it had settled by a measurable amount. Not anywhere near enough to be out of the danger zone but enough to know that, as disgusting a solution as it was, he'd at least found a solution.

*****************  
Deep slow breaths where before there had been coughing and heaving. Long legs met the ground with easy strides as Draco worked his way around the route he’d set up for himself within his vast holdings. He really didn’t want to admit it, but he was beginning to enjoy his time alone, running through his woods, lost in thought. Well, he spent almost all of his time alone anyway, so that wasn’t really a change from the status quo, but the pounding of his feet on the forest floor and the scent of nature that filled his lungs were almost enough to make him forget why he was running in the first place.

It had been two weeks since he’d started his daily run, and he’d been making slow and steady improvement in stabilizing his magical core. As a wizard, his magic naturally helped keep him healthy and maintain him, and so exercise had allowed the unstable access magic to heal the damage his exercions had caused him. This had lead to a bit of a problem though, one of increasingly diminished returns.

He felt like he should be laughing at how sad muggles were, at how they didn’t have magic to help them recover, and how he was better at something he disliked than they were, it was only fitting that a Malfoy be the best right? But instead he was just frustrated. He’d ran further today than ever, and the day before that further than the last and so on, but his body had gotten to the point where less and less magic was needed to heal him after his run.

That night he checked his magical core and for the first time in a week the floor around him froze in jagged shards of ice as he read the readings in anger at the lack of improvement. He’d stagnated, running had done all it could for him and he needed to find another solution and fast.

 

*******************  
The next day he made his way back into the muggle sections of London. He’d heard some of the mud-muggleborns at Hogwarts mention these gym places and how they were places muggles would go to exercise. He wanted nothing to do with them, and the smell of sweat and the sound of grunts as he walked into the first gym he came across almost made him sprint off in the other direction.

“Oh, hello!” a cute girl behind the receptionist desk smiled cheerfully, eyes wandering over Draco’s form in appreciation. Draco rolled his own eyes in response to her gaze. He knew he was hot, he didn’t need some muggle girl telling him. “Are you a new member or returning? I think you’re new because I don’t recognize you, and I’m pretty sure I’d definitely recognize you, but if you have a membership card just swipe it here and be on your way, unless you’ve got any questions or if you are new then we can set up an account for you or maybe you’d like to try our free trial membership?”

She spoke faster than an excited Hermione, well, maybe not quite that fast, no one could spit out words faster than that girl. Piecing together the jist of what she’d said, Draco fixed a neutral expression on his face and stepped forward. “I’m new, and I’d like to try the free membership.”

“Great! I knew I hadn’t seen you before! Alright so here’s the forms for you to fill out, and when you’re done with those just give them to me and you’ll be good to go!”

Looking at the mass of paperwork in his hand, Draco grimaced in distaste. He knew that with his magic in the state it was he shouldn’t do something this stupid, but he was at the point where he really didn’t care. Sliding his wand from the the holster on his forearm, he waved it at the girl as he handed the unfilled pages back to the talkative girl. “Done” he muttered and strode past the girl into the exercise area of the fitness center, where the smell of body odor and the sound of bangs, clangs and testosterone filled grunts filled the air. It was almost enough to make him vomit.

Wandering aimlessly for a few minutes he spotted a man wearing an unnecessarily tight shirt standing in the corner with the word ‘trainer’ stretched across his chest. Figuring he’d be a good a person as any to ask instructions on how to use all the giant clanging machines he made his way towards him.

“How do I use these?” asked Draco, not really in the mood for pleasantries.  
“Oh, hey kid, you new here?” at Draco’s nod the trainer continued, “well technically your free trial doesn’t come with a personal trainer, but I guess I can show you a bit of the…”  
Draco tossed the man a galleon and smirked as his eyes widened comically at the lump of gold in his hand.  
“You’ll teach me what I want to know.”  
“Sure,sure, ya kid whatever you say.”

His time at the gym was, eventful to say the least. He learned a lot about exercise, more than he’d ever really thought existed. About his muscles and his diet and how his body worked, along with how to use all the machines in the gym and what they did. By the end of the day Draco was exhausted, he felt more beat up and tired than he had after his first run by a long shot, but when he dragged himself home and tested his core, he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face at the improvements made as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning came and Draco felt like he’d just been through a round of the dark lord’s cruciatus. Everything hurt, his whole body was sore and he could barely move. His thoughts flashed back to the previous day. “You’ve never worked out before? I’m surprised! You’re doing really well for your first time, but be warned, you’ve pushed yourself really hard today so you’re gonna be sore in the morning from all that lactic acid.”  
“Lactic acid”  
“Yeah man, when you work too hard you’re muscles can’t get enough air in them and start making lactic acid as an alternate energy source, build up too much and you get really sore”  
“Oh, that doesn’t happen to me.”  
“Whatever you say kid, but just in case, we’re gonna do some cool down stretches to try and get rid of the buildup.”

It didn’t happen to him, or at least, it hadn’t happened before. His magic was more that enough to heal any aches and pains in his muscles and get rid of any lactic acid build up, but this morning, every muscle in his body was screaming in protest at even the smallest of movements. Gasping for a house elf he had it bring him a relaxation potion, only risking half of the drink due to his wild magic before standing unsteadily by his bed to slowly work through the cool down stretches the trainer had shown him. It was painful, but as he worked out the kinks and knots in his arms, legs, chest, back and everywhere in between, he began to relax and feel better and better, enough, at least to go downstairs to the dining room for a bite to eat.

As he sat down and was greeted by a little elf ready to take his order for breakfast, he was again reminded of yesterday and the large emphasis the personal trainer had placed on proper diet and eating. Trying to remember what it was he’d been told Draco had the elf make him eggs, vegetables and whatever else he could remember the man suggesting.

He returned to the gym that afternoon for one final time to learn any more information form the tight shirted trainer. After another intense workout in the loud smelly gym he vowed to never return. When he returned home he called an elf to him and gave instructions to purchase all of the same equipment he’d been using in the gym and to set it up in a room near his own.

Feeling sweaty and gross from the days exertions he went to wash up in his bathroom like most nights, the sweat clinging to his clothes causing him to peel them off quicker than normal in front of his bathroom’s full sized mirror.

“Looking good sweetie!” his mirror spoke in approval, and while Draco didn’t really want to admit that stupid muggle stuff had done anything to improve his physique, looking at his toned arms and legs, and the beginnings of a six pack of his skinny frame, he couldn’t help but think he looked pretty good. He’d always just thought of exercise as an unpleasant thing he had to do to keep from exploding, but now, looking at himself he realized it came with a few other benefits as well. After that he made a habit of changing in front of the mirror and viewing his progress after every workout.

He was pleased to see his core continued to settle down with every passing day, and was equally pleased that it looked like he wouldn’t have to worry about finding another way of lowering it as all he had to do when his body got used to the workout was increase the weights or change the exercises. Not that he really had to do that very often at all. The second day with the weights had been met with painful soreness, but not nearly as bad as the first. He didn’t need a relaxation potion to move thankfully. The third day he wasn’t really all that sore at all but continued his stretches just in case, and on the fourth day, he still stretched, but he wasn’t sore at all.

He measured his core every night and was surprised to see that even on the fourth night, he could see a noticeable decrease in the amount of wild magic flaring off. At dinner that night he tried to figure out why until he figured that just because he didn’t feel any lactic acid build up, didn’t mean his magic wasn’t working to get rid of it.

*********************

After a week he saw the first sign that the workout was delivering less of a magical return, and upped the weights high enough to feel the same burn he had that first day in the gym. The following morning, as he lie groaning in bed, trying to force his body to reach out and grab the unfinished relaxation potion by his bedside he cursed his stupidity at raising the weights by such a large amount.

When he finally sat up, and rubbed at his stomach to try and dissipate some of the soreness, he couldn’t help but look down and confirm what his hands felt. Solid abdominals pressed out to meet his fingers through soft fabric, and for the first time that summer, Draco looked down at his nightshirt to see the buttons at his chest were straining a bit, his chest and shoulders stretching and distorting the fabric. Stretching shirtless that morning he decided he was happy with the results, figuring it was only fitting that he get some benefit out of all his work aside from not dying, which, alright he honestly would have been alright with just not dying but this was a pretty good bonus.

********************

Draco heaved a barbell into the air, bench pressing it with relative ease as his mind wandered. ‘Hogwarts, my eighth year starts tomorrow’ he thought. I’ve already been through the curriculum even if some of the classes were taught poorly by psychopathic death eaters, many of the core classes at least, were taught by the professors who refused to leave their students behind, so he felt confident in his ability to easily ace them a second time.

**********************

“Eighth years over here!” the scottish accent of Professor, or rather, Headmistress McGonagall cut through the commotion of the Great Hall. Because you’re all retaking you’re seventh year, and the dorms don’t have an eighth year sleeping arrangement, you’ve all been placed together in a dorm of your own.” This was news to Draco, frustrating news since he was usually always aware of school decisions thanks to his father’s place on the Board of Governors. He supposed this would just be something else he’d have to get used to. He was thankful, at the very least, that his magic didn’t flare out to freeze anyone around him, happy that his efforts over the summer weren’t all for nothing.  
“Furthermore” McGonagall continued, “Many of you, for obvious reasons, failed to attend your seventh year, as you all should have been graduated by now, the faculty and staff have decided to create an advanced curriculum for its returning eighth years.”   
Moans and groans met her declaration of harder schoolwork.  
“Now this advanced curriculum was created because it would be unfair for those students who actually attended last year to learn nothing new this one. That said, those of you who are behind will have to work hard to catch up, and since that’s frankly impossible to do alone for all but maybe one of you” Her eyes slid across the group to land on the redheaded bookworm. “Staff has paired you together in groups of two, one who’d attended school and one who hasn’t to help offset the knowledge gap” 

Draco couldn’t help but feel concern at those words, an impending sense of doom seemed to hover in the air.

“You will be rooming with your partner for the school year, the Eighth year arrangements are different from normal dorms and we were only able to fit two beds to a room.”

Yep, he wasn’t going to like this. The Headmistress began listing the names of those paired together before finally. “Malfoy, Draco!” his head shot up from his musings. “You will be partnered with Potter, Harry for the year.”

Wide green eyes looked up at his through coke bottle glasses. Shit, well this sucked.

*********************


	2. Settling In

Chapter Two: Settling in

*********************  
With a sigh Draco looked at the small hero of the wizarding world. The boy (man know actually now that Draco thought about it) had been told to stay behind a bit to talk with McGonagall and as his new roommate he’d been told to stay as well. He wasn’t sure why he had to stay behind, but when the pointless conversation finished and Potter turned to walk to the dorm with him, and started in a different direction than Draco had thought they would go, he supposed that Potter must have been given direction to the eighth year living space. Thinking on it he realized he didn’t actually know where they were so he supposed it was good that Potter did. Still though, it was annoying that he hadn’t been told.

Another sigh escaped from Draco as he watched Potter trudge up the stairs dragging his trunk along beside him. He had thought the house elves took care of those sorts of things but figured this must just be just another one of Potter’s eccentricities. But they’d been trudging along for ten minutes now and Draco was getting impatient. Speaking to his new roommate for the first time that night with the usual Malfoy drawl. “Potter, are you carrying that trunk or is it carrying you? How much further is it to these new dorms?”

Wide eyes stared straight into his from the stair step above him and Harry shuffled a bit. “Not much further now Draco, it’s just a few more flights of stairs to go.”

Draco had mixed feelings about this answer, but the primary thought was that climbing behind Harry would take all the rest of the night and he really wanted to get some sleep after the busy day he’d had traveling. “Why don’t you shrink that trunk of yours so we can get there a faster, Potter?” He suggested, as polite as he could manage. No need to antagonize his roommate before even the first day of classes.

Potter looked genuinely surprised by the suggestion, or maybe it was the tone, because he turned again and to let Draco know that he couldn’t. Well obviously the Hero of the Wizarding World could shrink a trunk, so there must be something pretty valuable and magically sensitive inside if he didn’t want to risk damaging it. Potter nodded in agreement at his comment (Secretly glad Draco hadn’t called him out on being unable to cast a decent shrinking charm. DADA and dark lords? Yes please! Household charms? HA!)

A split second decision later and Draco reaches out, taking the trunk from Potter’s own and hefting it up to rest on his back. “There, I’ll carry it the rest of the way. I’m pretty tired and want to get to sleep as soon as possible.” The gratitude that flashed across Harry’s eyes could almost be felt, before he reigned it, responding with a stiff “Thank you. Umm, careful though it’s pretty heavy.” It really wasn’t, thought Draco as he held the trunk out. A bit bulky maybe, but certainly not heavy.

He caught Harry staring again as he held the trunk out before reminding him that they had somewhere to be. Jumping to attention Harry scampered off at a much quicker pace forcing Draco to step quicker to keep up. Glancing back occasionally as if to make sure Draco was still following, he bounded up the stairs until they reached the portrait of a sleepy old man.

“Password?” it asked through half lidded eyes

A mumbled “Unitatus”, latin for unity, Draco noticed, fitting for a dorm holding all the houses, and the portrait swung open revealing a cozy living area with only a couple people relaxing on cushioned couches and a Hufflepuff trying frantically to finish some last minute summer homework. Draco followed Harry up one final staircase before they reached a door with their names on it and Harry grabbed the handle to open it and step inside. Overall it was a fairly normal looking dorm, just smaller, with only two four poster beds. The bedside amenities were nicer than usual though, with a larger desk, nicer chair and bigger dresser than they’d had before, so that was a welcomed change, but the best part of all was the bathroom.

Draco had always hated having to share a bathroom, even one as big as the dorm room one, with all of his yearmates. Waiting in line use the shower, the toilet, it didn’t matter that this was a magical school, there was always a line. And a smell! Now most of his yearmates were fairly respectable purebloods, but there were some, Crabbe and Goyle in particular, who always managed to fill the air with the most pungent of odors that not even the magical freshening charms seemed capable of completely eliminating.

After watching Harry unpack for a bit as he lay back on the new bed to try it out, he sat up from the comfortable mattress with a groan deciding Potter had the right idea. His trunk was left unopened by his bed and, he slid to his feet and popped the latch to unpack. He got about a quarter of the way through, shrinking charms allowing him to fit way too many things inside his trunk, before giving up for the night. He had the whole weekend to relax, unpack and get ready so he wasn’t really in a hurry. However, what he was in a hurry to do, was try out the new shower he’d seen in the bathroom. It was almost as large as the one he had back home!

Gathering a towel, his nightclothes and other nightly ritual necessities, he made his way to the bathroom, kicking his shoes off at his bedside as he went. Not bothering to close the door or anything, it was basically his own personal bathroom so he didn’t really see the point, and it looked like Potter was in bed anyway, and it’s not like he wouldn't hear the shower running and know it was occupied. He quickly flipped on the water, letting the steam build quickly as he stripped from his robes and slid beneath the hot water.

He could have spent hours enjoying the water, but he really was tired and wanted to get some sleep. He stepped out and towelled off, charming his hair dry with a wave of his wand before stepping in front of the mirror to charm it combed and sliding into his night clothes.

Or at least trying to. Cursing softly, Draco looked down at his shirt. His shorts, while a bit tight, had been baggy enough at the start of the summer that they still fight fairly comfortably but the shirt was a different matter. He sighed at the gap between button and hole, realizing there was no way to bridge the gap between them and cursing himself for packing an old pair of pyjamas, he took the shirt off, too tired to worry about fiddling around with resizing charms and just decided to sleep shirtless that night.

**************************

Harry, meanwhile was thinking back of the day. His summer had been eventful to say the least. He’d lived in Grimmauld place for most of it, and despite the memories it was actually a pretty nice experience. He’d relaxed in the library and practiced magic, something he was still giddy about being able to legally do now that he was of age, and generally spent the first have of the summer sliding back and forth between depressed at everything Voldemort had taken away, and happy to be finally rid of the snake faced bastard. After a month he’d owled Hogwarts asking if he could help any with repairs and the headmistress responded with a yes and a list of instructions of things he’d be working on. Until recently, Hogwarts had been pretty unlivable which was why, until today, he had flu’d in from his home to McGonagall’s office, (The first restored) to help with the work.

He’d gotten to know a lot about the castle and grew interested in the wards and runes that were intricately woven into the very fabric and nature of every Hogwarts stone, but, as he hadn’t taken any rune or arithmancy classes in his years there, his knowledge on the subject was, put mildly, lacking, so he’d spent time not outside of doing what he could to help rebuild, locked in either the school or the Black family library in self study.

But that wasn’t what what he was concerned with right now. No, he was currently trying to figure out the tall blond boy who he’d just heard flop into the bed next to his. Malfoy had gone through a growth spurt over the summer, Harry could tell. If it wasn’t obvious when they were standing next to each other, then it most definitely was when he stood eye level with him standing a stair step above him! Worst of all, the blond ponce had been nice! Well, not really nice persay, but civil, and that was more than Harry had ever gotten from him before. And carrying his trunk? What was that about? This was Malfoy, he never did manual labor, even if he was dead tired he would have just asked for directions and the password or something and gone past him to the dorm. Instead he’d carried his trunk for him.

Harry couldn’t decide if he was more shocked at Malfoy’s behavior, or annoyed at the ease with which he’d carried the trunk, lifting it with a single armlike a bag of groceries where Harry had struggled to shuffle forward with it in two hands. He hadn’t thought Malfoy was that strong. Looking down at his skinny frame laid out across the bed he huffed, wishing, as he often did, that he wasn’t so small.

Harry drifted off to sleep with the final thought that maybe his initial internal reaction of pure horror at McGonagall’s statement of who his roommate would be was a bit of an overreaction. Maybe, just maybe, he’d have a good normal, final year at Hogwarts.

************************

Draco had been so tired that night that he’d forgotten to pull the curtains closed around his bed, and so what greeted Harry in the morning, was the sun shining through the window onto a shirtless Malfoy, snoring softly sprawled on his bed with his covers kicked every which way. The half open mouth and splayed arms were almost cute, except, Harry noticed with wide eyes, for the large muscles that swelled in Malfoy’s chest as he breathed, and the bicep that rose from his arm as he scratched at his six pack, my god Draco has a six pack! In his sleep. Harry almost couldn’t take his eyes of the muscled teen, but finally tore his eyes away when he followed Malfoy’s scratching hand into his pyjama bottoms to scratch at the large bulge there. Deciding he’d spent way too long ogling at the sunkissed blond, he scooped up his shower gear and robes for the day before stumbling, still not quite awake, to the bathroom.

It really was large. He’d helped build these additions to Hogwarts for the eighth years, and had always been confused about why the amenities had been so nice, but since he was the one who got to enjoy them, he couldn’t really say he complained all that much. Taking a much longer shower than normal, and trying to ignore to swelling between his legs as much as the blond that caused it, his washed himself thoroughly before stepping out to quickly dry his hair and wrap a towel around his waist, only to let out a startled yelp as Draco strode into the bathroom to stand in front of the mirror and brush his teeth. Malfoy’s back, Harry could confirm, was just as muscled, and as his little buddy could attest to, attractive, as his front.

Harry couldn’t move. Entranced by the constant rise and fall of bicep in the mirror as Draco moved his toothbrush in and out of his mouth, he stood frozen until he let out a small shout of surprise at his towel beginning to unravel from his skinny frame.

“Mrng Hrry” Malfoy spoke around his toothpaste filled mouth. Spitting he continued, “You gonna stand there all day and just air dry? You’re a wizard aren’t you?” Embarrassed at his lack of knowledge regarding basic wizarding world things (he felt like over seven years in the magical world would be enough to fit in properly but he guessed he still had a ways to go, Harry shook his head, “N-no I didn’t know you could do that.”

Draco turned to his still dripping form, eyes sweeping over his shorter, thinner frame. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t now that I think of it. It’s more of a charm parents teach their kids and your’s being dead and all… sorry that was tactless, even for me”   
Surprised more by the apology than the accidental insult itself, Harry waved it off. “Ah, no, no it’s fine, I’m used to it by now. I mean, well, I miss them, but it’s not like they can come back or anything so it’s not all that big of a deal really and…” Harry trailed off as Draco strode towards him.   
“Here, stand in front of me” said Draco and Harry scampered to stand in front of Draco facing the mirror. Shirtless the difference in physiques was painfully obvious to Harry as he watched Draco summon his wand, wordlessly to his hand with a flick of his wrist, and since when had Draco been able to do that!? Draco waved the wand in a circle above him, and Harry could feel the residual moisture from the shower being whisked away leaving behind dried skin and cold! He almost turned blue from the cold, his teeth chattering and his body shivering. Before Draco, waved his wand again, with a frown and an apology, the second one in the day and it was still morning! This was the strangest day of Harry’s life. As Draco waved his wand a second time, Harry felt warmth spread through his limbs and he sighed in audible relief, leaning back into hard, oh, oh! With a jump and a quick thank you, Harry sprinted into the bedroom grabbing his clothes on the way out before slamming the door shut.

Draco frowned as Harry left, confused by the little hero’s strange behavior and lack of general wizarding knowledge, but setting that mystery aside to cast the spell that checked on his magical core. Sure enough, it looked like it was acting up a bit. Not enough to be of serious concern, but he’d probably have to keep up his exercise routine even at Hogwarts to keep it from getting worse until it completely stabilized and settled down. As if he wasn’t going to already have enough to do during his final year.

****************************************


	3. Class Begins

Chapter 3

A quick shower and a few meticulous grooming spells later and Malfoy was ready for the day. Shrinking his bookbag and slipping it into his pocket, he looked to Harry who was hastily stuffing texts into a beat up rucksack with one hand while finishing a summer essay with his other. He almost rolled his eyes at the frantic sight, and almost turned to head to the great hall for breakfast when Harry stuffed the essay into his pack, slung it over his shoulder and started out the door.

They both walked in silence, Harry with nothing to say, and Draco not knowing how. He thought back to the heavy trunk Harry had struggled to lift on the way to their dorms the night before, the one he had assumed was unshrinkable due to some magical items inside that wouldn’t react well with the charm. Then he looked to the the heavy pack stuffed with books weighing down on one of Harry’s shoulders and came to a startling revelation.

“You can’t do the shrinking charm?”  
“I what? Of course I can! You have to be able to do the charm in second year!”  
“Well then why don’t you just shrink that bag of yours? It’s obviously heavy for you, and I’m not about to start carrying your things like I did with the trunk yesterday.”  
“I, maybe I want the exercise? Besides there’s no need to use magic for something so trivial.”  
“Of course Potter, there’s no need for a wizard to make his life easier using magic. I swear sometimes I find it hard to believe you aren’t a muggle born with the things you say. A wizard should use magic any and every chance he can, if only only to become better at using it. Magic is special yes, but that doesn’t mean it should be used sparingly. Magic should be appreciated for its usefulness in all aspects of life.”  
“I, what, when did you become such a philosopher all of the sudden? And I do appreciate magic, I do! I just, I feel like it should be special, I guess”  
“There you go again talking like a muggleborn. That’s how they look at magic, as a tool to take out and use when the occasion is right, to limit the use of it to when they can’t do it with their hands. I suppose there’s something to being able to do things manually, but that’s not the way of a wizard.”  
“Always comparing me to a muggleborn, well since it’s obvious you didn’t know or you just forgot, I wasn’t raised by wizards. My Aunt and Uncle hate magic and I didn’t even know it existed until I turned eleven!”  
“How! But you! You’re the Boy Who Lived! How could you not know?”  
“Dumbledore put me there. Something about bloodwards and wanting me to have a normal childhood.”  
“Of course bloody Dumbledore would do something like that. I suppose that explains all the muggle things in the bathroom and why you take so long in there?”  
“...What? I… actually I was wondering about that, you always look like you take hours getting ready in the morning but you were in and out in ten minutes this morning and looked like you always do.”  
“Heh, magic, Potter.”  
“Oh, I didn’t. I didn’t know there was magic for that.”  
“It’s not school taught. Parents teach their kids and they teach theirs.”  
“Oh, I see”  
“... right, umm … that was, I keep doing this, sorry. I can show you some of the spells tonight if you want?”  
“Really!? That’s. … ok”

Draco stopped, and looked at Harry for a second, with a slight huff he slipped his wand from his sleeve and tapped Harry’s bag, shrinking it down to fit into his pocket. 

“There, I couldn’t stand to see you struggle with that thing any longer.”

Harry looked ready to protest, eyes wide in anger at the unwanted help. He didn’t need Malfoy constantly, constantly. What was Malfoy doing that was so annoying again? Helping him? Shaking his head Harry tried to figure out what was going on and why it was a problem.

As if sensing his confusion, Draco spoke up before Harry could voice his questions and complaints. “The Dark Lord is dead, my father is in Azkaban and my mother never leaves her room. You won Potter, you’re a hero and I’m the loser, the death eater son of a death eater. But even so, I’m still a Malfoy, and something like this isn’t going to keep me down. It might not seem like much, but the least I can do for the ‘saviour of the wizarding world’ is teach him how to be a proper wizard.”

“I, I don’t know what to say. I’m no hero, I just…”  
“Save it Potter, denial won’t get you anywhere. Just, keep this between you and me for now, right? I don’t want people thinking I’ve gotten soft. I have appearances to maintain you know.”  
“Of course you do, well far be it from me to stop you from being an arrogant ponce.”

Draco stood up straight and through his shoulders back, looking down at Harry with a smirk. “Of course,” he said with practiced haughtiness before striding ahead of Harry and into the great hall.

Harry took a couple seconds to gather his bearings after watching Malfoy’s chest strain against his robe, and at the sly smirk that was sent his way. He didn’t quite know what he was feeling, but whatever it was felt, strange, but in a good way? Which was incredibly concerning since this was Malfoy after all, changed or no.

*************************************

Classes were a bit of a blur the first day. Half review of the previous year and half going over the various syllabi. It wouldn’t have been much of a problem if he’d attended school last year, but he felt so far behind he was beginning to get depressed and exhausted. This year was going to be brutal. Day one and he was already behind.

“And remember,” McGonagall’s voice rang over the sound of students practicing their spells. “Those of you paired with a student who missed last year should work to bring them up to speed as quickly as possible.”

Harry wasn’t sure if he should be happy, sad, concerned or all of the above. His eyes slid towards Malfoy who had returned to casting his own spell, and he couldn’t help but notice that the blond was one of the only people in the class who managed to perform the spell correctly, and wordlessly, flicking his wand with focused precision.

Harry wasn’t the only one who noticed Malfoy’s stellar performance. McGonagall swept across the room, giving him points for his transfiguration, before turning to Hermione, who, as usual had managed the spell despite missing a year of school, and doing the same to her.

By the end of class Harry had managed to complete the spell while saying it allowed, but according to McGonagall it was a requirement to use silent spellcasting for the N.E.W.T.S. so she would require silent spellcasting in order to pass her class.

Much of the other classes were the same way, and Harry even found himself struggling in DADA. It wasn’t that he couldn’t cast the spells, it was the need to do them silently that felt impossible. He’d always shouted his spells out. It helped with focus and intensity and while he was sure he’d get silent casting eventually, he was beginning to think it would take much longer than a single year.

Exhausted from a day of rigorous review and spellcasting, Harry trudged up the stairs to his dorm room.

He’d stayed for dinner much longer than he’d intended to, talking with Ron and Hermione about how the year felt like it was going to be. Hermione frantically going on about how much material she had to learn, (and although he didn’t do more than grunt and nod, Harry was feeling the same) and Ron was going on about how sorry he was that Harry had ended up with the ‘Malfoy git’ and that if he ever wanted someone to help put the blond back in his place he’d be the one to do it. His emphatic exclamations were punctuated with a fist smacking into his palm, and the small physical display reminded Harry of the sight of a shirtless Draco. Eyes sweeping over the tall, gangly form of his best friend and he tried to imagine him beating on Malfoy. He really couldn’t see it.

Thoughts of Malfoy’s changed physique still in his head as he stepped into his dorm room, flopping bodily on top of his sheets he let out a relieved sigh at the soft bed. Turning his head to the sound of paper rustling he was met with the sight of Draco sitting up in his bed, reading though one of the new textbooks for the year. A shirtless Draco. All thoughts of Ron ever winning a physical fight with Malfoy flew out the window at the sight reclining on the bed next to his. And memories of Malfoy’s skill in silent casting made Harry pretty confident Ron wouldn’t win a magical fight against Malfoy either.

He watched as Draco shifted to sit up a bit straighter. His abs bunching up and his pecs and triceps bulging out as he slid further up the headboard. Even now he could hardly believe the body Malfoy had gained over the summer. He continued to stare until Draco set the book down and glanced his way. 

“Take a picture Potter, it will last longer.”  
“I wasn’t...”  
“Of course you weren’t. Please, I’ve felt your eyes on me the moment you walked into the dorm.”  
“I…”  
“It’s fine, I don’t mind really, I get that I’ve changed a bit since the last time you saw me.”  
“... a bit”  
“Speaking of which, I’m going to do a quick workout and then I’ll show you a few wizarding grooming spells, alright?”  
“Workout, grooming spells?”  
“Merlin Potter did you forget already, I told you this morning that I would teach you them. Can’t have the boy who lived ignorant about basic wizarding things can we?”

Harry tried to follow the conversation, he really did, but Malfoy had slid from his bed in only his boxers and had begun stretching as he talked, shaking out his arms and bending low to stretch his legs and back.

“Oh, uh grooming spells, ya. Umm workout?”  
“It’s something I started doing over the summer.”  
“I can see that.”  
“Heh, ya the results speak for themselves. I’m glad I started, but I really wish I didn’t need to.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“As if I’d do physical exercise if I didn’t have to. Don’t get me wrong, I really enjoy the results, but Malfoys are above such activities.”  
“Then why do you do it?”

Draco had fallen to the ground and was pumping out push ups at blazing speed with perfect form. Harry watched him power through the sets with ease.

“I do it because I needed to in order to keep my magic”  
“I, what?”  
“My core became unstable over the summer and I needed a non-magical way of relieving it of access magic without damaging it further. The only thing I could find that did this effectively was exercise. Unfortunately, while my core is much better than it was a few months ago, I still need to exercise regularly to maintain stability.”  
“Oh… I see”

Draco had switched to bicycle sit ups, speeding through them, a slight sheen of sweat now visible, but his voice and breathing still steady as he finished his set and glanced up at Harry who was watching from his bed.

“Hey, do me a favor would you?”  
“I, ok?”

Draco planted his feet on the ground in a normal sit up position.

“Hold my feet down while I do these, alright?”


	4. A Workout to Remember

Harry went over and placed his hands on Draco’s feet, pushing down as Draco began his sit ups. Almost immediately Draco’s feet left the ground and Harry pushed down harder trying to plant them on the ground again.  
“You’re too light”  
“I, sorry”  
“Not your fault, just, umm, I don’t know maybe put more of your weight on them?”  
Adjusting himself Harry ended up sitting on top of Draco’s feet, arms and legs wrapped around his shins, gripping muscled calves. He wasn’t very heavy he knew, but surely his full bodyweight would be enough?  
Draco restarted his situps and Harry felt himself rise from the ground again. With another mutter about Potter’s skinniness Draco decided to just make do with what he had and complete the exercise. Meanwhile Harry sat watching Draco’s stomach flex and tense again and again as his head rose over and over nearly touching his own with each repetition. A drop of sweat was sliding down Draco’s face, and Harry tracked it’s progress every sit up as it fell from Draco’s chin at the top of his sit up to land on his boxers.  
Harry tracked the drop of sweat in what felt like slow motion as it fell, landing on and staining the fabric darker. He remembered that morning, the size of the bulge in Malfoy’s boxer’s as he slept. Obviously soft at the moment, he could still see the shape of his soft size pressing against the silk boxers.  
Transfixed, he looked up with a startled jerk when he felt Draco extend his legs out. Laughing at his startled expression Draco smiled.  
“I told you that you could get off you know. But you seemed preoccupied with something.” A sly smirk and a wink met Harry’s reddening face as he realized just what he’d been staring at for the last several… how long had he been staring!?  
Making to get up from his perch Draco waved a hand to stop him. When Harry continued to rise from his seat on Malfoy’s feet, ready to run as far as he could from the embarrassment at being so obviously caught staring at his roommates crotch, he felt a large hand on his shoulder force him to slide back down to continue sitting.  
“You can be embarrassed later, or here I suppose, but for now, since I don’t have any weights at the moment you’ll have to help. I’m sure from the way you’ve been taking me in that you won’t mind the view for a bit longer.”  
“I no, I … ok” Harry wasn’t really sure what to do any more, so he just continued sitting as Draco extended his legs and laid back, raising his legs with Harry on them. He watched Draco as he tried to maintain a steady breath, focusing on keeping Harry in the air and is legs fully extended. After what felt like several minutes Harry felt Draco’s legs begin to tremble slightly and dip just a little bit.  
“Come on, you got this!” Harry muttered.  
Draco’s eyes locked with his and he felt himself being lifted back to his previous height. His breathing began to increase as the length of the exercise grew.  
Eyes sliding from Draco’s momentarily, Harry absorbed the sight before him. Every muscle he could see was tensed and trembling as Draco held his body in perfect form. His core was bulging with muscle and his quads were strong and flexed. The boxers in between, no longer bunched up from the situps position, showed off Draco’s size even more prominently than before. With extreme force of will, Harry managed to wrench his eyes away and back to Malfoy’s face.  
Steadying himself on his perch, he became drawn into the intensity of Malfoy’s silver eyes. A couple of long slow breaths and Harry was about to get off of Draco thinking the exercise was almost over when he felt himself rising even higher before stopping.  
“D, Draco”  
“A bit more, I can go a bit longer still.”  
Eyes locked on Draco’s he could still see his muscles standing out in stark relief against his skin. Face still flush from his earlier embarrassment he watched as Draco’s face began to redden like his own.  
“Don’t, stop looking at me like that.”  
“Wh, what?”  
“Those eyes, they’re so bright and green, it’s like you’re, like you’re … stop it” Draco gasped out between breaths as Harry continued locking eyes with him with an intensity he’d only ever seen when they were fighting. Those bright green eyes were sending strange feelings to pool in his stomach and settle on his tensed abs.  
Lost in each other’s eyes neither noticed Draco’s boxers begin to swell. But as the added endorphins made their way to Draco’s brain he gained a second wind, tensing even harder than before he suddenly felt like he could keep going much longer than before.  
Harry saw a slight twitch of movement come from Draco’s boxers and glanced down wide eyed to see them filled to almost bursting with Draco’s hardening member. He’d thought Draco had been hard when he caught sight of him while asleep, apparently he’d been wrong.  
“D Draco you, you’re”  
“Hmm, yeah, yeah I know.”  
“Shouldn’t we stop? I don’t I … you’re.”  
“Stop? No, no, I don’t think so. I read about this once. Raised endorphins can increase the length and effectiveness of a workout, and I intend to take full advantage”  
“But, but you’re.”  
“Hard? Yeah. A side effect I guess. Just, just keep looking at me with those eyes.”  
“I” Harry let his eyes wander over Draco’s straining body, flush with sweat before landing again on his straining boxers, now filled with a twitching shaft that was staining the inside darker as it pulsed. “Ok. Ok Draco. I’ll keep looking at you.”  
“Mhh that’s great Harry, keep it up.”

Draco held his form perfectly keeping Harry aloft for for another full minute. His body began to tremble as even after the rush of endorphins he was running out of energy. Feeling Draco beginning to fail, Harry gave him more words of encouragement.  
“You’ve got this, come on Draco just a bit longer” At the words Draco grit his teeth and his legs rose back to the correct height.  
“So strong Draco, you’re so big and strong! You could keep me up here forever if you wanted to!” The exclamation had Draco flushing as he felt his shaft give a much larger than normal jerk in his boxers. The flush deepened when he felt cool air hit his twitching member.  
Breaking eye contact with Harry he looked down to see his cock had, with that last throb, shoved his boxers down enough to expose his size to the open air.  
Harry followed his gaze and they both locked eyes on Draco’s straining member, twitching and leaking between throbbing abs and bulging thighs. “S So big, you’re so big Draco.”  
Draco knew Harry wasn’t talking about his muscles anymore and he felt his shaft leap harder in response to the praise Harry was giving it. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold his form but he was going to keep going for as long as he possibly could.  
“I bet you've never seen one this big before eh Harry?” Draco managed to gasp out with a cocky grin.  
“N no, I, umm”  
“Just say it, we both know it's the truth so just say it.”  
“You're huge”  
“The biggest?”  
“Th the biggest. Yeah, Draco. Y you're definitely the biggest.”  
“Mhh yeah, yeah I am.”  
The rush of blood to his abs and thighs seemed to further fuel his now freed erection, his powerful heart causes it to twitch with even greater force. Harry's words of praise were like magic spells sending more and more blood to his straining cock. Soon Draco could see droplets of precum sliding down his stiff shaft as it pulsed. He watched as one particularly strong twitch flung a string of his precum down the length of his legs to splash against Harry’s flushed face.  
The thin boy was still staring at him with those bright green eyes, still muttering praises under his breath at his strength and his size. Draco watched with wide eyes as Harry’s tongue slid from his mouth to unconsciously lap up the precum sliding down his cheek. That was the final straw for the pent up Malfoy and as he felt his shaft tense up harder than ever before he knew he would find release as soon as the tension left.  
In a brief moment of clarity at the situation he was in, Draco tried desperately to hold back his release, reaching up to grab his tensed cock. This was a huge mistake since as soon as his warm hand grabbed his shaft it began to fire thick streams of sticky white cum. Almost scared at the power of his own release, Draco quickly removed his hand from the pulsing organ. It continued spraying his load, but now, without his hand to guide it, his cum was thrown all across his body in streams, many of which ended up splashing against Harry who had slid further up Draco’s legs to better view the erupting cock.  
After the most intense orgasm of his young life, Draco finally let his legs fall to the floor with at thud. Exhausted he lay panting, looking up at Harry whose face was currently dripping with his cum he let out a small laugh and a confident smirk. “Heh, I guess I found myself a workout buddy.” He said between breaths. “We should get cleaned up though, and I suppose now’s a good a time as any to show you those grooming spells.”  
Both stood, one covered in sweat and cum, the other in just cum. Draco, his boxers having slid off completely when he stood up, made his way to the bathroom, and waved at Harry to follow him inside.  
“But, But you’re naked and. Shouldn’t you shower before me…?”  
“Really Potter? I’ve got nothing to be ashamed of and nothing you haven’t seen, but most importantly I’m not about to have you dirtying up the dorm any further with all of my seed.”  
“All of your” Harry blushed, “Hey it’s not like I can make it any dirtier! Look at the place! You can still see some of it dripping from the bloody ceiling!”  
“Heh, ahaha yeah, yeah you can! But it’s also still dripping from you, so into the shower, come on.”  
When Harry again went to protest Draco grabbed him, sweeping him up and leaping into the bathroom. “None of that now, you’re all sticky. You need to get cleaned up and you know it. I don’t want either of us getting the room any messier than it already is which means we both have to be in here. Now, I suppose if you really felt so uncomfortable about it you can just stand there and wait for me to finish, or we can try to speed things up a bit by showering together. As you can clearly see, I’m comfortable with the latter, but I’ll leave the decision up to you.”

********************************************


	5. Sleepless Harry and Shower Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well here's the new chapter, hope you like it. I'm still pulling hair out over my dumbassery. Wow that was stupid...
> 
> Anyway, read review leave comments etc, I enjoy reading them! (and I'll do my best to not accidentally delete everything at 4am again :/ ...)

Chapter 5  
That night, Draco waved his wand over himself checking the state of his core and was pleased and a bit surprised to find that it had settled down more than any other time since the start of the summer. Then again, he’d never actually anything quite like last night before, and maybe, just maybe, ejaculation lead to a release of magic as well? He really couldn’t think of anything that could explain the results aside from that. The workout that night was strenuous, but really it wasn’t harder than any of the others he did over the summer, and for the most part he only really worked his core, which even now was still tensed up a bit from earlier. He’d have to remember to stretch before going to bed.  
All that aside, Draco was honestly a bit confused by his actions that night. He hadn’t stopped to think about what he was doing the entire time it was happening and now that the night was over and he had time to start contemplating things, he was having a hard time reconciling his bodies reactions to the little hero with what he thought they would be. He’d spent years convincing himself that he didn’t need Potter in his life, that he was better than the hero of the wizarding world because he was Draco bloody Malfoy and he didn’t care one bit that his handshake had been refused those eight years ago or that Harry had decided he hated Slytherins the very instant he’d heard of the wizarding world…  
He’d done a good job of convincing himself he’d thought, and while he knows that he’s mellowed out and that with the Dark Lord dead he doesn’t really have any reason to actively hate Harry anymore, he still didn’t think he’d be staring into his bright green eyes while he… while he. Had he really just? He almost felt like he’d entered into an alternate universe.  
*************************************

As Draco became lost in his musings, thinking of the past days and events while reclining on his bed, Harry too was attempting to come to grips with what had happened. He didn’t really know what he was thinking or how to place the myriad of endless thoughts that seemed to be racing through his head. All he knew was that as exhausted as he was from the days activities, he wouldn’t be sleeping any time soon.

Draco, he thought, was being kind, or at least as kind as he’d ever seen Draco be before and that alone would have made him suspicious, but he… he was also very obviously turned on by Harry and Harry wasn’t really sure what to think of that because as incredibly attractive as Draco was, he still remembered the stuck up prat that he used to be and couldn’t help but wonder if it was still buried down underneath all the recent changes.

And they really were recent, it seemed like Draco had taken a single summer to turn from a skinny, albeit taller than Harry ponce, into a tall muscular hunk with equipment that could shame porn stars. And now that he thought about it, he really had no way of telling if Draco was hung before the summer, it’s not like he ever saw him naked, and maybe that was why he was always such an arrogant ass. Maybe he just had all this pent up aggression and arrogant big dick energy even from a young age because even from a young age he had a big … ok you’re being ridiculous but it’s so. … it was so big!

I wonder if he’s ever measured it before, he must have, there’s no way someone like Draco would have a dick that big and not know exactly how many inches he was down to the 128th of an inch. I’ll have to make sure I find out how big it is the next time I see it. … wait, next time? I … I guess there’s got to be a next time, I mean, we’re roommates so of course I’ll see it again and then when I do I’ll just … just, cast a measuring charm? That’s a thing right? I’m pretty sure I read about a measuring charm before and even if I didn’t I’m sure Hermione knows of one. But if I ask her she’ll ask what I need it for and there’s no way I’m about to tell her I want to measure Draco’s dick.

Alright, so I’ll research the measuring charm and then I’ll cast it on Draco the next time I see him naked. Wait, wait no, but I don’t want to measure him soft! How am I? When will I find him naked and hard? This just became so much more difficult, I’m going to need to rethink this.

Well maybe he’s a shower not a grower and his soft size isn’t much different than his hard size? That would make this a lot easier, and I remember this morning the bulge in his underwear was very impressive and it didn’t look like he was fully hard either? But no, no he literally burst out of his underwear when he was working out, there’s no way he’s not a grower.

I need to go to sleep, I can’t believe I’m so hung up on this, but it was just, it was so big, and I know I’m not enormous but he makes me feel so small. His dick is so big it makes mine practically disappear and his muscles make me look like a little kid. I don’t, I don’t understand why this makes me feel so … feel so tingly, like a tingle of bats in my stomach and a hazy fog in my mind. I’ve never felt this way, not with Cho or Ginny not with anyone, but Draco, I feel it with Draco. Is it because he’s a bloke? Could that be it, or is it because he’s bigger than me, or because he makes me feel so small? I, I think it might be, but I don’t know what to think about the fact that I think it.

That… even I don’t know what I’m going on about anymore, I need to go to sleep, alright brain stop thinking now. Hmm maybe some of those mind magic meditations I used to have to do will help calm me down.

… No … no those didn’t work at all. Sigh, well I guess I should take care of this hard on now. Merlin how could I have been so stupid, try to calm my mind by organizing the thoughts and memories of the day, of course the last thing I get to is the one thing I can’t sleep over…

********************************************

Now, I suppose if you really felt so uncomfortable about it you can just stand there and wait for me to finish, or we can try to speed things up a bit by showering together. As you can clearly see, I’m comfortable with the latter, but I’ll leave the decision up to you.”  
Harry stood at the entrance of the bathroom, the cool air hitting his exposed skin drying the sticky white cum to his face.

“It’s not like it’s really a big deal Harry, we’re both guys aren’t we? Come on we’ll wash up together, it should only take a few moments and then I can show you some of those charms you should have learned a long time ago.”

He was nervous, aroused and nervous and maybe even a little of that arousal came from his nervousness? But most of it, in fact, almost all of it came from the muscled god that stood in a pair of torn dripping underwear, arm outstretched, inviting Harry to join him and take a shower, soft cock fully exposed and hanging down thick legs.

Harry couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped him as he took in the inviting sight.

Misinterpreting the distressed sound as reluctance Draco turned around and began to stride towards the shower. His underwear ruined he didn’t even bother sliding them off deciding instead to simply grip them in his hands and tear them in two as he walked across the tiled floor.

The sight of Draco’s underwear falling seemed to happen in slow motion in Harry’s mind. He watched them fall the length of Draco’s long legs, saw the thick globes of his ass flex, completely exposed as he stepped.

Before Harry knew what he was doing he had stripped off all his clothes and was hopping to remove his sock almost before the last of Draco’s underwear hit the bathroom floor. Wishing he had his wand so he could just vanish the damn thing away he finally tore the offending piece of clothing from his foot and sprinted into the running shower.

Draco had his back turned, his head bent under the hot water letting it wash away the sweat and … other bodily fluids that were stuck to him. Facing away from Harry and deaf to the world outside the rushing water his only indication that Harry had joined him was when said hero slammed bodily into him.

Harry had tried to stop, he really did but running on wet tiles was just a really bad idea and he’d only remembered that small detail after he found himself careening into Draco’s backside. To make matters worse, his dick had been painfully hard that ever since he’d been asked to help with the workout, but unlike Draco who’d relieved himself, Harry was still very pent up, so the first things that plowed against each other was Harry’s hard cock and Draco’s marble ass.

A yelp escaped Harry’s mouth, his knees buckled and he felt himself start to fall from the sharp pain before realizing to his horror that he couldn’t actually fall to his knees. Not because he’d regained his balance, but because his hard cock had wedged itself between the now flexed asscheeks of a surprised Malfoy.

A whimper now as he took in the sight of his shaft being gripped by the two muscles. A couple seconds spent frozen before he heard the smirking drawl of a pureblood wizard.

“My Harry I didn’t know you were so forward. If I had known you were this pent up I would have done something earlier”  
“I’m not, I don’t” He placed his hands on each of the incredible glutes and began pushing himself away, but to his horror and honest amazement, he felt them harden and tighten even further.  
“Mhh, no need to be so hasty, we already see where it’s gotten you.” Harry didn’t need to see the brat’s face to know his smirk had grown even wider.  
“I didn’t mean to, I, I’m sorry I” His struggles to free himself renewed he found he wasn’t budging an inch. Desperately looking for a way to free himself from the vice he’d been trapped in, he grabbed a bottle of soap hoping it would lubricate everything enough to let him slip out.

The only thing it succeeded in doing was lather up Draco’s ass and back as Harry’s hands slid and slipped across it. Taking pity on him Draco finally let Harry free himself. Once free he immediately collapsed to the shower floor, heart pounding, dick throbbing in pain and arousal he watched as the muscled globes that had caused him so much trouble were slowly replaced with a dangling cock. Still soft, but it looked like Harry’s little accident and the fun Draco had had at his expense was causing it to reawaken a bit. Harry starred, slack jawed and breathless up at the root, and his eyes grew wide as he was able to easily the pulse of a throbbing vein and the slow swelling as Draco looked down at him.

Harry couldn’t help but stare at the soft cock, up close it looked even bigger that when he had been sitting on Draco’s legs! He never took his eyes off of it, not even when it stopped slithering down Draco’s thighs in slow steady pumps, and began to sway upwards towards Harry. Every heartbeat Harry watched as it grew closer and harder, until the hot shaft pressed itself against Harry’s chin and he had to shift his head to let it rest against his cheek. Still he didn’t move as it throbbed past his jaw to rest at his ear, he didn’t move until it slipped above his head exposing Harry to the sight of a swollen ball sack.

The spell broken as the cock slid from his view Harry shivered as he felt precum begin to slide down his back. He made to stand, but bumped his head against a rigid pole. When he went to slide out from under the shaft he felt Draco’s heavy hand on his shoulder.

“No, not yet little hero, I’ve gotten all hard again and it’s all your fault for sticking your naughty little dick between my muscles.” As he said muscles Draco flexed, and to Harry it looked as though the wet blond was growing and swelling right before his very eyes. Still tensed Draco shifted himself back so his shaft was no longer passed Harry’s head but instead was just level with his nose.

Harry could confirm this as he felt several drops of hot precum drip onto it and slide down to his lips. He couldn’t help but lick at it, and when Draco saw Harry’s tongue slip from his mouth to taste at his precum, he took his hand to force his cock down to level itself with Harry’s mouth, pressing it against the closed lips he tensed and a jet of precum shot down his shaft slamming into Harry’s lips and forcing its way into his mouth to fill it with Draco’s taste.

A choking gag filled the shower at the unexpected entry and Harry opened his mouth in shock only to have it immediately filled and stretched with Draco’s monster.

He felt so small, held down by just one of Draco’s arms, his mouth filled and stretched and he had barely made it passed the head of the giant length. It was so wide Harry was already beginning to get sore from opening his mouth so much.

He had thought that being handled so roughly, having someone push him around and show him how weak and how completely and totally not in control of his situation would have him running and screaming and most certainly, most definitely, it would not have him getting aroused, but as he felt his still hard cock throb and twitch in harmony with the pulsing shaft wedged in his mouth he realized he couldn’t deny that he liked this. He liked it a lot, and he didn’t know why, and really, he didn’t care either.

The shaft no longer above his head, Harry could now look up and see the rest of Draco’s strong form towering above him. His eyes, like before during the workout locked onto the smoldering silver eyes and he saw Draco’s chest begin to heave and his breathing start to quicken further. The shaft in his mouth began throbbing even stronger and Harry placed one hand and then another on the shaft in an attempt to steady it’s erratic pulses.

The hand on his shoulder slid to the back of his head and he felt a steady pressure begin to force him further down the length of the shaft. Harry was sure he couldn’t take any more of it, he was sure he was full to almost bursting already, but the steady force slowly slid another inch down, sliding down his throat. Two more inches now and Harry was finding he was having difficulty breathing. With no time to get used to all the extra cock in his mouth, Harry felt Draco lean forward slightly before plowing his cock down his throat, causing Harry to flail and gag uncontrollably unable to take any more.

Draco let up when he saw Harry’s eyes begin to tear up and his face redden from lack of oxygen. He slipped himself from Harry’s mouth with a sigh.  
“I was so close too, oh well. Hey, sorry about that, got a little carried away”

Gasping for breath all Harry could do was nod between coughs and wheezes before he heard Draco speak up again.  
“Ha! All that and it looks like you really enjoyed it didn’t you?”  
Harry wasn’t sure what the blond meant until he felt a foot press against his crotch and play with his still hard cock. He looked at it with amazement before feeling a hand on his chin press his face upwards to meet the eyes of a bent over Draco.

“Hmm, well I did get off earlier, so I guess I’ll return the favor. Sounds fair right?”  
Harry could only blink as Draco slid his cock between his big and index toes, a bottle of soap in his hand was squeezed down onto it allowing Draco to slide and rub up and down freely.

Harry sat stunned, overwhelmed with lust and arousal as he watched Draco service his cock with his foot, balancing expertly on the wet floor as his toes slid across his aching shaft. Harry could see the intense glow from Draco’s eyes as he focused on his task. The sight of them, along with the feelings of pleasure rushing through his entire body had Harry moaning.

The sounds of pleasure escaping from his mouth had Draco shifting his eyes from Harry’s dick to his face.  
“Oh wow you’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”  
“Nnngh haaaa…”  
“Heh, I’m so good you can’t even speak can you. It’s alright, the way your little dick is twitching between my toes tells me exactly how you’re feeling”  
“Dra…” Harry moaned, slightly embarrassed by the description of his size  
“Oh my that was the biggest twitch yet. For such a small thing it really knows how to dance”  
“Hnnngg!”  
“Ahaha! Again! Mmmh Harry, do you, do you like it when I talk about how small you are? You do don’t you, I just felt you twitch again, you can’t deny it.” Harry felt a flush rise across his face at the embarrassment of finding pleasure in being smaller, he felt emasculated, but so, so turned on, more than he’d ever been in his life.  
“Heh, if you like me talking about how small you are, I bet you’d like me talking about how big I am huh? I’m pretty proud of my progress over the summer, look how much bigger than you I’ve gotten.” Draco flexes his arms behind his back, tensing his abs, still pumped from the workout from earlier before bringing his hands to his side forcing his pecs to jump to attention.  
“Heh, yeah that got a reaction.” Draco’s smirk widened even further after feeling Harry give his biggest throb yet at the sight of his shredded abs and swollen pecs.  
“Oh, I know, I know what’s going to make you cum all over yourself little Harry.” Draco said, his strokes becoming painfully slow. “I told you I was impressed by how your little guy could dance remember?”  
Harry did, it wasn’t all that long ago really, but the haze of pleasure had honestly made it kind of hard to place when Draco had said it. At Draco’s questioning gaze he gave a hesitant nod.  
“I thought so, and you remembered how much you twitched and throbbed between my toes when I said that?” Again Harry nodded.  
“Well that’s nothing on what I can do. Heh, you had a hard time handling my shaft when it just accidently pulsed like yours is doing. How about I show you what happens when I really tense up and give it a good flex? Let’s see how much stronger my cock is than yours”

With that Harry watched as Draco tensed up so hard and so quickly, his monstrous shaft slammed upwards to crash with a loud smack into his abs. Harry couldn’t help the moan he let out at the sight and the meaty sound of heavy flesh striking muscled abs.  
“Oh, oh there we go, we’ve got a nice stream of precum flowing from you now”  
Another mighty flex, another heavy smack and Harry began to feel lost in a trance as his dick began to pulse in rhythm with Draco’s, twitching each time the sound of flesh striking flesh filled the air.

Until finally, Draco removed his foot from Harry’s cock and planted both of them firmly on the tiled ground.

For the first time Harry realized Draco was breathing just as heavily as he was, and that the precum escaping from the blond’s slit was putting his to shame.

Harry shuddered as he felt globs of Draco’s pre fall onto his shaft before he heard the words “Cum for me little hero”  
Harry’s body seized up at the words and he felt his dick begin to almost immediately release what felt like a year's supply of cum. Harry felt like he would never cum again after the explosion of intense release he’d felt.

Almost immediately after he finished he heard the deep growl of Draco Malfoy above him, and saw his eyes scrunched shut in concentration as he slid his hands over his cock. Reaching up from his slumped position like some perverse Michelangelo painting, Harry’s finger brushed against the underside of Draco’s cock head.

Draco’s eyes shot open at the sensation and he gasped low and heavy, even his moans sounded stronger than Harry’s.

Harry watched as Draco seized up the same as he had just seconds before, he watched as the slit opened up and felt the hot seed splash against him, directed by Draco’s thick arms down to cover his softening shaft. Blast after blast of hot white cum slid down Harry’s chest and dripped from Harry’s dick until the entire thing was covered in Draco’s seed. It was only after Draco had completely erased Harry’s cock from sight that he released his grip on his still shooting shaft, letting it finish cumming without a helping hand.

Harry stared down at the thick seed that now covered his shaft completely. His soft shaft was invisible beneath the mound of sticky cum, and if that wasn’t a sign of how much bigger Draco was than him he wasn’t sure what … oh… oh he could see himself again, he was so turned on that even after just cumming he could see his dick rising up through the hot mound of cum, the tip just visible beyond the white seed.

*********************************************************

Yeah, Harry thought sarcastically as he lay in bed. Reliving those memories was a great way to fall asleep.


End file.
